Secret to be Told
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki has a secret she can't bring herself to tell Takumi. She's pregnant. After a long, hectic night full of misunderstandings, Misaki finds her chance to spill out all her feelings to him and tell him what she's been wanting to for a while. How will he react? (One shot!)


"Omigosh! Does he know?" Sakura squeals in excitement. I smile nervously.

"Uh, not yet," I reply honestly. "But I'll get around to it," I promise. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Yeah right," she scoffed, taking a seat on the couch. "That's what you said last week," she pointed out. I play with the hem of my shirt.

"It's just..." I start, realizing I had no real reason besides just being nervous. "I don't know, I can't bring myself to do it," I confess. Sakura sighs. Okay, maybe I should explain what's going on.

Takumi is currently at work, and Sakura is over at my house. I have a secret I don't want to tell him, because he might hate me if he finds out. It's only been about a week since I found out, but I-

"But it's not fair to him, it's his child too..." Sakura pouts. "Also, it would be much worse if he found out some other way," she reasons. Well, Sakura said it for me. I'm pregnant. The doctor said I'm about six weeks in.

"I'm scared, Sakura," I admit. "What if he leaves me? What if he never wanted a child? What if-" I was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Emerging from the front door was a tall, handsome man with stunning emerald eyes. In other words, my husband.

"Hey," he greeted, tucking a few strands of my stray hair behind my ear, and planting a kiss on my forehead. I blush at the fact that Sakura was just sitting there and watching us.

"I'm gonna leave now," Sakura announced, opening our door and walking out. Before shutting it, she shot me a glance. Obviously, she was trying to convey to me that I have to tell Takumi about you know what.

"Anything new happen?" Takumi asked, slipping off his shoes. I try to speak but there's a lump in my throat. Maybe I could wait a little longer...

"Um, no," I reply nervously. He gives me a worried glance. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he takes a seat next to me.

"Something bothering you, darling?" he asks, his eyes full of concern. I force myself to shake my head

"No..." I answer, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"If you say so," he shrugs. I get up, and walk up the stairs. Oh yeah, when Takumi and I started living together, he bought a bigger house, just in case we wanted to start a family... which obviously came in handy.

"I'm gonna take a nap," I tell him, making my way up the steps. He makes an 'mmhm' sound, before following me upstairs as well. I open the door to our large bedroom, and collapse onto the queen sized bed.

"You're quite tired for someone who stayed home all day," he commented, obviously amused. I smile a bit, but of course he can't see it because my face is buried into the mattress. I close my eyes, letting sleep wash over me. I hear a few noises here and there, but other than that, just silence.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea interrupts my peace. I jerk up, cupping a hand over my mouth. Crap, this must be morning sickness. Disregarding the fact that it was evening and not morning, I ran over to the bathroom and made some very unappealing sounds as I vomited up the contents of everything I ate that day. I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Takumi holds my hair away from my face, and rubs my back. Once I finish my puking session, I feel absolutely terrible.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, pulling me into a hug. His warm embrace immediately makes me feel better, but the rawness in my throat doesn't go away. "What am I saying, of course you're not," I hear him curse under his breath.

"Takumi..." I croak. Damn, was that actually my voice? I sound horrible. He holds me tighter.

"Shh... don't talk," he soothes, running his fingers through my hair. I sigh. There goes my chance to tell him...

* * *

 **1:42 A.M.**

I feel horrible. Here I lie at almost two in the morning, and for what reason? Because I'm craving WATERMELON. I honestly think I'm going to go crazy. Or maybe I've already gone insane. Who knows. All I know is I want watermelon, and I want it now!

I get out of bed, and wander downstairs, being extra quiet to make sure I don't wake up Takumi.

Refrigerator? No watermelon. Pantry? No watermelon. Freezer? No watermelon. Dishwasher? No watermelon. I sigh, throwing on a jacket, slipping on some shoes, and opening the door. Well, that is, until someone stopped me. I turned around, and was now staring into the green eyes I adore so much. Well, except this time, I could see some anger in them. I could actually feel shivers run down my spine.

"Takumi..." I whisper, feeling a bit frightened. He was never mad at me. Ever.

"What were you thinking?!" he demands. "I wake up to see my wife not beside me, which of course makes me concerned, and when I look for her, she's leaving the house?!" he shouts. I tremble slightly beneath his gaze. He turns away from me for a moment, before speaking. "Go," he says. Wait, what? "You can leave if you want. Do whatever pleases you," he shrugs, using that same monotone voice he used to use before we knew each other.

I can't believe this all happened. And over what? Watermelon! Just because I couldn't control my damned cravings. I'm so mad at myself right now, and I'm so mad at him for not understanding... I wish I could go back in time before that stupid alien got me pregnant and prevent it from happening. Before I know it, I start to cry. Warm liquid rolls down my cheeks, down my neck, and onto my shirt. I can't even control my emotions anymore. Soon, I feel the same warm arms I came to know and love envelope me into a comforting embrace. He kisses me on my forehead like he always does. I smile a little. At least he's not gonna ignore me anymore. Sadly, the moment gets ruined by a vibrating sound coming from Takumi's pocket. He seems to be frustrated as well, as he pulls out his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hi! Misaki wouldn't pick up, so I decided to call you instead! Congratulations!" A cheery voice from the other side squealed. It was so quiet in the room that I could instantly recognize the voice. Sakura. Freezing on the spot, I stare at Takumi's expression. Now was definitely not the time for him to find out.

"Congratulations? For what?" he seemed confused. Oh shit. I was officially screwed. I jump up with all the strength I have left and try to snatch the phone from him, but he holds it out of my reach. "Hold on Misaki," he says to me. I was now panicking. This is not how I wanted him to find out!

"Oh? Misaki didn't tell you yet?" I could practically see Sakura roll her eyes at me from the other line. Takumi shot me a look that made me feel pretty guilty for hiding it from him. I was still slightly worried about his reaction after finding out I was pregnant with his child.

"Didn't tell me what?" he asks impatiently. Here it comes...

"Ask her. She's been meaning to tell you for about a week now," Sakura answered. "Also, be easy on her, okay? She's going through an unpleasant time," she quickly added. "Bye!" she said, before hanging up. Takumi tucked his phone back away into his pocket before turning to me expectantly. I shied away from his gaze.

"Well? What was that about?" he asks, though I can hear a bit of anger beneath it, probably because of the fact that I hid such an important thing from him.

"Um..." I mutter. Staring at my feet, I quickly think of the most simple way to say 'your child is growing inside of me'. All of a sudden, I feel my back being pressed against the wall, as soft lips come crashing down against mine. I moan into the rough kiss, and run my hands through his already rustled up blonde hair. I pull his head closer to mine to deepen the kiss. I subconsciously wrap my legs around his waist, and his hands are busied with taking my shirt off. I suddenly pull away, and he pouts.

"What's wrong, Misaki? You used to love my affection," he says. I felt a little hurt.

"It's not that-" I begin, only to be cut off.

"What is it then?" he demands, growing more impatient by the second. He searches my eyes for hints of the answer, but he still can't figure it out. Sighing, he takes my hand in his and leads me back into our bedroom. "Can you at least tell me why you were trying to leave the house at such an hour?" he questions, trying to be reasonable. I nod. This was going to sound so stupid...

"Watermelon," I reply honestly. It actually felt really good to be able to tell him the truth. He turned around, a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face, as he opened the door to our bedroom.

"Watermelon? What for?" he asks, ready for an explanation. I take a deep breath in. Now was a better time than ever.

"Takumi," I begin. "I love you and your affection, and I'd actually like it more than anything right now, but I don't know if it's okay for me to be intimate or not..." I take another deep breath. "And, um... as for the watermelon thing... I was craving it but I didn't want to be a burden and wake you up, so when I realized there was no watermelon in our house, I was gonna go grab one and come right back home as fast as I could..." she could feel tears running down her cheeks once again. Damn pregnancy. Makes my hormones about a million times harder to control. Takumi stares at me expectantly. "Takumi, I'm pregnant," I say with more confidence than I really have. He stares at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me," I beg. "Please, please, please don't hate me..." I plead. He looks at me in astonishment this time.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, Misaki?" he asks tenderly, his expression softening. "Don't you ever try to hide something like this from me again," he instructs gently. "I love you so much, and I'll love this child just as much," he assures me. "Maybe even a little more," he teases. I punch him in the arm weakly. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you," he apologizes. "I feel so guilty for yelling at you now," he mutters, nuzzling my neck with his head. "And I'm sorry for not getting the hints. Morning sickness and cravings, two very obvious signs of pregnancy," he says sincerely.

"I love you," I say, burying my face into his blonde, spiky hair. Tears of joy spill out of my eyes.

"Not to mention getting very emotional," he adds. I laugh a bit.

"Tell me 'bout it," I groan. He chuckles. I wrap my arms around him, placing a small, but loving kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, and about the intimate activity," he says, smirking. "It's perfectly healthy and won't cause any harm to the child," he informs me, the sexy smirk still on his face. I shoot back a smirk of my own, as well.

"Take me away," I whisper. Didn't have to tell him twice. It went from butterfly kisses down my jawline and neck, to the tearing of clothes.

Lets just say we never quite made it to the bed.


End file.
